The present invention relates generally to the field of health and safety, and more particularly to an autonomous device-based emergency response system.
Technological advances continually push the bounds in order to provide earlier detection, and new techniques for alleviating life threatening conditions for the preservation of life, including humans, animals, and plants. One such condition is extreme temperatures, particularly that of extreme cold or extreme warm weather conditions. Specifically, extreme temperatures can create life threatening conditions for humans, animals, and plants alike.